Magic and Machines
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She wasn't normal, born from a different world and brought to this one by a rampant machine. As the years go on, she becomes someone who roams the world with her trusty truck at her side. However, she hides deep secrets that cause her to push people away, that is until a fateful encounter that was supposed to be a simple rescue... Now her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1:The Sun Rises and Blood Spills

The sun rose in the rest casting beautiful colors of pinks, oranges, and blues across the sky and upon the lone road. Upon the long stretch of road, a single 2016 International Semi Truck drove down the road with a large trailer attached to its backend. The white paint job glinted as the sun rose, its blue flames danced along the front and sides of the body. Upon the driver side of the semi sat young woman with the window rolled down, her short dark brown hair fluttered around her as the wind began to pick up. However, as she turned her head to look at the sun rising over the hills her dark brown eye narrowed slightly at the red sky.

"Is something the matter, Navira?" A slightly southern accented male voice asked through the speakers of the Semi.

Navira glanced at the console where the radio was before responding with a tired suspicion in her voice," The sky is red... Prepare yourself, Blitz. I have a feeling that we will have a fight again today."

The engine of the semi revved up signaling to her that he was ready, this caused her to smirk slightly before they continued onward. It wasn't until an hour later that Navira's words proved true, behind them a lone police car began to speed up behind them. Navira instantly took notice through the side mirror, she let out a small sigh and muttered,

"This one again... What a stubborn one..."

"What's the plan?" Blitz asked with amusement coating his voice.

"We keep going as normal... the moment he becomes aggressive, we strike..." Navira stated as she placed her hand over her covered left eye.

Her left wasn't gone, it just made it easier for her to blend in with other humans after all she was only half human. Upon the patch in the very center was a demonic dog skull, the very ones that protected her old man, however, she knew that now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. For now, she had focused on the present, the cop car had gotten in front of them as he quickly got further ahead. Soon Navira could hear the sound of hydraulics along with metal scrapping against metal soon there was a tall humanoid figure standing in their way.

"So this is where you whelps went to..." The being hissed through damaged vocals.

Blitz stopped about 15 feet from him before opening the driver's side door to allow Navira out, As she steps out from Blitz she has a double barrel shotgun in her right hand, she walks a bit away from Blitz to allow him to transform. Just as the police car did, Blitz too transformed, his form was a bit bulkier than the police officer, his blue optics narrowed at the police card before he gruffly said,

"So you are back for another beating, huh, pup?"

Navira didn't say anything as she leaned the double barrel shotgun against her right shoulder in a lax stance as the police car began to growl out," Still having memory problems I see, Highstorm..."

Blitz snorted before saying," Don't matter punk and the name's Blitz. Now are we going to stand here talkin' or are you going come get your ass handed to ya, Barricade."

Barricade growled before charging at Blitz, however, he quickly switched over to attack Navira, but was suddenly stopped by something. Barricade looked at his body, his optics not recognizing what was happening as he glanced at the human, he noticed that her left eye had dark blue flames emanating from underneath the eyepatch. Navira, however, didn't give him time to ponder as she raised her shotgun up and fired into his eyes. Barricade screeched in pain before Blitz tackled him and ripped him away from her so she could reload her shotgun, Barricade screeched obscenities at them before quickly freeing himself and began to retreat from them in his vehicle form. Navira snorted before glancing at Blitz, who glanced back with an eye roll, he returned to where their cargo was and transformed back into his semi-truck form. Navira followed him, Blitz then allowed his driver side door open allowing her to get back into the cabin.

"Well that was a waste of our time... Come on Blitz let's get out of here," Navira stated as she leaned back into the seat with a tired sigh.

"Ya got it, Honey." He replied through his speakers.

As they continued to drive, Nivera glanced at the side view mirrors before saying," I don't understand why we are getting attacked so much... I get that you used to be a warrior on this planet called Cybertron..."

"As I told that idiot, I don't care who I used to be... I am now Blitz and my allegiance is to you. You, after all, saved me after I crashed landed on this planet." Blitz sated as they drove onward.

A few hours later they arrive in the city, as they are headed to a nearby army base they stop in front of the gate as the guard approaches Navira has her papers ready and hands them to the guard, he looks them over and waves her inside. Navira nodded her head to them and headed inside herself the eventually came to the hanger that she needed to be at, Navira managed to turn the trailer attached to Blitz so the doors were facing the hanger. Navira then made it seem like she turned off Blitz before stepping out of the truck to go talk with the captain of the base.

"Ms. Skeleton?" The captain asked with utter confusion written on his aged face.

"Yes, that would be me. Everything should be here." Navira stated as she pointed to the trailer.

The captain nodded his head before signaling his soldiers to take off the trailer and unload it, once the paperwork was completed the captain thanked her for transport before returning inside. Navira concluded that everything was in order before walking back to Blitz, however, she was soon proven wrong when suddenly an alarm blared and the sound of a familiar fire began to sound. A blast hit the building behind her causing it to explode and sent her flying forward into the concrete. Navira's ears were ringing as she slowly began to get her to feet. she looked up and she could a few tall machines, each one was destroying the base as if looking for something. Blitz then pulled up next to her, allowing her to quickly enter the cab,

"What the plan, little lady?" He asked her.

She reached back behind her, pulling out her double barrel shotgun and began to load it before saying, " We get the wounded to safety and then we kick their ass..."

Blitz laughed before began to charge toward the nearest machine, as the raced toward it she could see the dead and they dying soldiers, her eye narrowed and her SOUL began to fill with DETERMINATION.

"Blitz what's the count..." She asked softly,

"20 injured, 40 dead from what my scans show," Blitz replied somberly.

Nivera nodded her head, closing her eyes she muttered a quick prayer before opening them again, it was then that she noticed a soldier backing away from one of the machines. Nivera was surprised to see that the soldier was wearing a World War 2 helmet since form Navira knew that wasn't a normal helmet soldiers wore. Nivera could also make out bits of brown hair poking out from underneath the helmet, she could see bright shining orange SOUL which caused to smirk at the thought of her uncles magic.

"Blitz..." Navira spoke calmly,

Blitz chuckled and said," Its time to get to work. Let's Rock!"

Nivera then leaned backward allowing herself to disappear into the darkness that was known as the void. After all, blood has been spilled so it's time for war and that is nothing new to her...

( _ **Thanks for reading this first chapter. I would like to thank Bomani Akila Neteru for allowing me to use characters from the wonderful story of Pierce my Silence and for her wonderful help! It's a wonderful story which I highly recommend you go and read!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

It was strange to Navira to back in a battlefield, the last time she was on a battlefield was a few hours ago. As soon Navira exited the Void, she stood behind the downed soldier upon closer inspection, she could see that the soldier was a female. However, there was no time to ponder for she had an enemy to put down, the large machine seemed to be shell-shocked for a moment giving Navira enough time she needed to quickly raise her trusty double barrel shotgun up and shoot. The recoil on the gun gave her the sense of a security, knowing that she was able to wield this old weapon with accuracy and precision. True to her aim Navira managed to hit the large machine in the eye causing it quickly grip its face in pain. Navira frowned as she took a quick moment to take in the sight surrounding her, debris was everywhere, the familiar sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the area and the screams of humans dying.

Navira clenched her eye shut for a moment before opening it up and directed her attention to the obviously injured soldier. Unfortunately, as soon as she turned her attention away from the enemy it decided to strike out at her, however, the machine was then tackled away from the two women. Blitz had nearly felt his spark flare up at seeing the machine try to strike Navira down and quickly tackled him. The two large transformers rolled about until Blitz flung him off, his blue optics quickly looked at Navira who gave him a nod of understanding. Blitz stood back up, charging the other being with determination but despite that, Blitz couldn't help the feeling of being at home upon the battlefield, the feeling of being a protector and guardian was his duty. Despite not remembering anything from the past Blitz took to making new memories with his new sister in arms and his charge.

Navira watched as Blitz delivered punches like a boxer, but couldn't help the worry that would swell in her chest as she would see him get hit. Navira quickly grabbed the female soldier's right arm, placing it around her shoulders and hoisted her up so she stood on her good leg and began to lead her out of harm's way. Navira could feel the caution, distrust and the weariness echo from the soldier's very SOUL. However, there was no time to address it for as soon as the got to the nearby door Navira began to use her right foot to kick in the door. The door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang that echoed through the now empty building. Navira noticed the empty desk to right, she quickly lead the soldier to it and laid her down on it, she quickly began to rip the left pant leg so she could see the damage done to it. Much to her surprise, there was a medium-sized chunk missing from her leg, wires were ripped apart, the internal metal rods were cracked as well as the main skeletal leg, not to mention the external shell was shattered.

Navira shook her head and began to quickly grab the stuff she needed before heading back to the soldier, upon noticing the equipment in her hands the soldier shot up and gripped her arm in a tight grip. Large brown eyes met with an extremely dark brown eye, it was then that Navira could see the utter panic, anger, and fear to course through them.

"Look, hun, I ain't your enemy. I am pretty sure you want to be out there kicking those large ass robots to hell and back again. But you sure as hell can't with your leg mangled. You got wires that I am pretty sure is connected to your nervous system that is ripped to pieces and the internal rods and bone structure are cracked. Thankfully that stayed intact or else I would have to replace the whole damn thing and that would take me hours!" Nivera stated as she pushed the soldier back down.

The soldier glared at her but seemed to calm down slightly, however, her soul told a different story it was singing a song that Navira was used to especially back home.

 ** _*I am watching you... Make one wrong move and I'll put a bullet in you.*_**

Navira smirked slightly but chose to ignore the SOUL's threat quickly ripped off her belt and folded it in half and in half again. She then brought it up to the soldier's mouth, Nivera noticed the odd look she was receiving and quickly addressed it,

"Look soldier. These repairs are going to hurt like a mother fucker. So use this to bite on!"

The soldier quickly took the belt and placed it in her mouth, once secured Navira quickly got to work, the first things she needed to repair were the rods and metal bone implants. Upon taking bits of titanium steel, she used it to quickly weld onto the deepest cracks to strengthen it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the soldier biting her belt as if she was getting stabbed multiple time in the leg. Once that was finished she began the tedious task of reworking the wires that were connected to the soldier's nerves. As she worked the soldier sat up, gripping her arm tightly as if to tell her to hurry up and finish Navira was trying to mend the wires while the explosions were heard outside. Soon Navira was done with the serious internal problems, now she had fixed the external problem which was a simple covering so that none of the wires nor the bones would show. After taking a medium sized piece of strong sheet metal, she quickly welded it over the "wound" upon completion she took the belt of the sweating soldiers mouth.

Though the soldier made no sound, Navira could see the soldier's SOUL shake in agony, she, however, didn't have time to ease the soldier's mind.

"Alright, you are done. Let whoever made you that leg knows about the damage so they could properly fix and more than likely knock you for the process." Navira stated calmly as though she was talking about the weather.

Once she helped the soldier into a sitting position she could hear the sound of something large being thrown in their general direction. Nivera grabbed the soldier off of the table and onto the ground before using her body to cover the soldier, debris of all sized landed on her burns causing her to grit her teeth in agony, but managed the pain. Once the building settled Navira stood up to see that Blitz had been thrown back, as Blitz stood up for another round he stopped himself when he noticed human military helicopters and vehicles of all kinds approaching. Blitz quickly transformed back into his semi-truck form and said,

"We got to get out of here. Their cavalry is here."

Navira nodded before helping the soldier up to her feet, allowing her to use her body to steady herself. After the soldier managed to obtain her balance back Navira quickly began to walk toward the semi truck. She was suddenly stopped by the soldier with a look of gratitude for helping her. Navira smiled slightly, before standing at attention and gives the soldier a perfect salute and says,

"Don't ever lose your courage."

It was then that men's voice could be heard calling out for the soldier, just as the soldier turned around to try and address Navira she was surprised as well as shocked to see both the semi and Nivera gone as if they were never there. Nivera and Blitz managed to make out of the city with little fuss,

"Think we did well?" Navira asked as she began to remember the battlefield that took place back in her world.

Blitz didn't say anything for a moment before he responded," Yes... we did well..."

Nothing more was said between them for they didn't need words to communicate with each other after all they were family. It was decided that they would return home to Navira's ranch and take a breather, unaware of the phone call that would change their lives forever. And so Navira and Blitz drove onward until the sun was completely out the sky and the moon took the sun's place and never once did they stop.

 _ **(Thanks for reading. I would like to thank Bomani Akila Neteru for allowing me to use characters from the wonderful story of Pierce my Silence and for her wonderful help! It's a wonderful story which I highly recommend you go and read!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reuniting with old Friends

Three weeks had passed since the battle, both Navira and Blitz were now relaxing at Navira's Ranch home. Navira was lounging out in the back of her home where Navira sat leaning against the large oak tree. In her hands was a violin that she crafted herself, painted to look like a galaxy, colored with purples, blues, and pinks. As Navira played she allowed not only her emotion but the very essence of her SOUL pour out as well within the calming notes. Beside her on the right was Blitz, in his humanoid form lying upon the ground snoring softly, which brought a comfort to her knowing that her closest friend was close by in case her emotions ran rampant as they always did when she played her violin. As fate would have it upon finishing her piece her phone began to ring, with an annoying ringtone and she instantly who it was.

Upon pulling out her phone from her pocket Navira instantly saw a picture of a donkey along with the name "Jackass" upon the title. She smirked slightly before answering it and putting it up to her ear before saying in the most seductive tone,

"Thank you for calling Janice's whorehouse where we have the best men and women for your ultimate pleasure... How can I assist you?"

Navira had to hold in a laugh when suddenly heard several male voices talking to each other and one was nearly yelling at the caller. She looked over at Blitz who was now sitting up, hunched over trying very desperately not to laugh as well as the men's voices got louder over the phone. Until finally, Navira couldn't hold it in anymore, pulling the phone away from her face she began to laugh along with Blitz. This caused the voices on the other end to go silent, except for one who instantly began to yell at her through the phone,

"YOU HOE! My superiors are listening to this conversation! And you answer my call like a representative of a whore house really!?" The man yelled out causing Navira to fall into another fit of laughter.

She managed to calm herself down enough before she spoke to the grumbling man," How was I supposed to know... So what kinda help you need, Jack?"

Navira could hear Jack grumbling before he spoke again," I will get you back... But all joking aside, the bosses here at my base need a large haul of medical supplies brought to our base. Since you were the closest to the pickup site, think you are up for it?"

Navira looked at Blitz to get his input, he was still chuckling slightly before nodding his head with a slight grin, Navira could tell that Blitz wouldn't mind getting back to work.

"You got yourself a driver, Jack. Just let me know when you need me to pick it up and where you needed it dropped off at-" Navira started to say but was cut off by Jack as he responded happily,

"Great think you can pick up today? I have already text you the pick up point and extraction point coordinates see you soon!"

Navira could feel her right eye twitch slightly before looking at the coordinates on her phone followed by Jack telling her to pack stuff up for a few weeks. This confused as she didn't plan on sticking around, being on military bases reminded her too much of home and brought up memories that she wanted to keep buried within the very depths of her SOUL. As soon as she placed the phone back into her pocket she turned to Blitz with a sigh before saying,

"Did you hear?"

Blitz nodded his head before saying with a gruff of irritation, " Yep, go get ready young'n we best hurry and get on the road seems like we won't be back for a while. I took a look at this supposes extraction point and it turns out to be a large air field... Don't think this will be a normal pick up..."

Blitz knew in his spark that there was something fishy especially the way Jack and poke so merrily over the phone, and he didn't like at all, what's more is that the coordinates for the supposed "extraction point" was the longitude and latitude of the area. While Blitz was contemplating this Navira had gone inside the house and had packed for a month just as Jack asked her to do. When she returned she noticed the look upon Blitz's face and asked him with concern coating her voice,

"What's the matter, Blitz?"

Blitz snapped out of his thoughts, turning to her and gave her a quick smile before he replied,

" It's nothing, just trying to figure out why Jack seemed so happy to give us coordinates to a an old landing field..."

"Think he is going to try and prank us there?" Navira asked as she held her large suitcase in her hand.

Blitz shook his head before transforming into his semi form, opening the driver's side of the door, once she was inside the cab they both began to head out the warehouse that was housing the medical supplies. The drive was a quiet one, however, the silence was soon broken by a random country song playing on the radio. Navira looked at Blitz as she asked him,

"You did not just put that on..."

"What you don't like my choice of music?" Blitz sated with a cheeky tone.

"Blitz... I like some country not all Country... Now change it or else..." Navira warned him playfully.

"Or what?" Blitz challenged cheekily.

Navira smirked before quickly grabbing the AUX cable that was plugged into the radio and put into her Ipod that was laying with the middle counsel and began to play a random song on it.

"WHY!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Blitz groaned out as soon as a foreign song began to play.

Navira began to laugh as they continued onward with their constant switching songs on each other soon within the 5 hours of starting their drive they were loaded with their cargo and began to make their way to the extraction point. As soon as they arrived withing the place they didn't see anybody within the vicinity. The field itself wasn't spectacular to look at with there being mostly rocky with only spots of grass here and there, but it reminded Navira of her childhood looking up at the stars with her parents. Navira growled slightly just as she was about to get out of Blitz, there was a sound of a large plane over head.

"What the!?" Navira stated as she looked up at the large plan that was landing, she didn't get a chance to truly look at the plane for she noticed the familiar light of a SOUL within the plan.

"Navira we need to back up so they can land... " Blitz stated as he slowly began to back up causing Navira to snap out of her awe and quickly ducked back into the cab to make it seem as if she was the one backing up.

Once they were far enough back, the large plane landed, its back then opened and a single male figure appeared from within the plane. Navira's right eye twitched, which caused Blitz to chuckle.

"Try not to hurt him too bad..." Blitz muttered quietly as to not alert anyone of his presence.

"I make no promises..." Navira stated as she got out, her boots crunching underneath the loose gravel.

Jack was a tall guy, standing roughly 6 feet tall, because of that he always made fun of Navira's height.

"Yo, Shorty!" He called out to her once he was close, causing her to slam her fist into his gut.

"What have I told you about call me that you Wesley Snipes wanna be!? " Navira growled out as he just laughed at her.

However, she spoke true about Jack, his hair cut was that similar to Wesley Snipes haircut in the movie series Blade and he also wore the same shades as he did in the movies. Despite that Jack was one of Navira's closest friends and the only other friend she had besides Blitz.

"Alright you and Blitz ready for a plane ride?" Jack stated with a grin as he put on his black glasses,

"Say what?" Navira questioned with a confused tone.

Thankfully Blitz managed to quietly drive up behind her, Jack noticed instantly before saying," Sup Blitz... And yeah yall getting into that plane flying with me to our base."

"I hate you right now..." Navira stated before she turned to get in which caused Jack to laugh loudly before long the were both loaded onto the large plan with their trailer facing the front of the plane while Blitz himself faced the back. With the help of a few unknown soldiers, they were soon in the sky much to the displeasure of Navira and Blitz they both preferred to be on the ground rather than in the sky where they had so little control of where they went.

Jack however, chuckled at their discomfort before Navira stated very seriously, " Remind me when we land to put a bullet in your ass..."

Jack snickered before replying," Trust me this base is extremely unique I gotta feeling you'll like it here. And if you don't you can leave at the end of the month."

Navira narrowed her eyes at him before she turned to shoot a worried look at Blitz before letting out a tired sigh. It seemed like her day was going to be long and it was going to be longer still once they arrived at the base. Guess she'll just have to find out when they get their after all fate seemed to enjoy messing around with her and Blitz...

 _ **(Thanks for reading. I would like to thank Bomani Akila Neteru for allowing me to use characters from the wonderful story of Pierce my Silence and for her wonderful help! It's a wonderful story which I highly recommend you go and read!)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting, Greeting and

Navira had never in her life been so grateful to take off a seat belt until they finally landed in what she assumed was the front end of the Army base her friend Jack was stationed at. Once she got in the driver seat Navira grumbling angrily as she and Blitz were finally able to leave the large plane. As they drove from the plane they were signaled to drive into a towering hangar, once they were inside Navira was able to turn around so the soldiers could unload the supplies. Navira stepped out of Blitz, before looking around curiously, the main hanger was built extremely large, compared to Blitz he wouldn't even hit the top of the room. Navira took note of the variety of platforms, however before she examine anything further she heard Jack speak,

" Captain Lennox, this is my friend that I spoke with on the phone!"

Navira turned to see several men standing nearby with Jack standing next to her at attention, she narrowed her eyes and quickly took note of each of the men. The man that her friend Jack addressed, "Lennox" was shorter than Jack, which was amusing to see. His eyes glanced over at her, stern yet kind, it reminded her of her mother's eyes, Navira had to close her eyes for a second to try and push back the painful memories. When she opened them back up she decided to take a look at his SOUL, there she wasn't surprised to see a bright purple SOUL with bits of blue within the color. Navira watched the brown-haired man approach her which caused her back to straighten and she instantly became wary. After all, she was never good at meeting new people especially people who had similar to the SOULs to the people she held dear.

"Ms. Navira Skeleton?" The said hesitantly as if unsure Skeleton was her actual last name.

"Yes, sir. That's me... I do apologize for the phone call Ol' Jack made. Didn't think he would be having company when he made the call." Navira stated as calmly as she could as to avoid showing her hesitance around him.

"Girl that was fucking funny! I never saw this asshole so flustered!" The man that standing next to Lennox called out, Navira took a glance over at the bald African American man that was pointing to Jack.

Jack scowled before saying," Keep on talking Epps and I will use that large ass forehead as target practice with my new paintball guns!"

"Bitch I would love to see you try to aim at me!" Epps growled as he glared at Jack.

Navira had to hold back in her chuckle as the two African American men squared off against each other, one being taller than the other. Navira looked at his SOUL and she was pleasantly surprised by his SOUL combination, his main trait was a lime color with bits of violet mixed into it. Just like with Lennox she could detect no hatred in his SOUL.

"I apologize for their behavior Ms. Skeleton. Allow me to finish the introduction before I brief you on why you are here. First I would like to introduce you to Optimus Prime, he's the commander of our special division-"

Navira looked at the tall gentleman in front of her, she could feel the air of command coursing around him with kindness as well. However, what surprised her the most was the fact that instead of a heart of a human's there was a diamond shaped light. It was an all too familiar style of SOUL that instantly put her on the alert, despite the fact that it was completely dark blue, representing Integrity. Navira could tell he was an old SOUL, his hope seemed to have diminished slightly for it was not as bright as the other ones she had encountered and she also noticed that he seemed to have a lot of hairline fractures through out it signaling that he has been through a lot. He must have noticed her slight change of stance as he offered her hand and said in a deep calming voice,

"It is an honor to meet you, Ms. Skeleton. You have nothing to fear here, no one here wishes you any ill will."

Navira was never one to be rude, taking his hand she gave him a firm handshake before taking note of his neatly kept black almost blue hair. However, what confirmed her suspicions about them was the almost inhuman blue in his eyes. It was strange looking into his eyes for the reminded Navira of her own left eye though hers didn't have type of formation a human eye they separated, allowing Navira to back up slightly, however, before any more introductions could be made she noticed a familiar World War 2 helmet fast approaching her. Navira stood straight as the shorter woman approached with anger burning in her eyes as well as suspicion, the soldier stopped in front of her and did something that obviously surprised the soldiers that were present. She saluted Navira, she, in turn, felt a small smile tug at her lips before she too stood straighter and gave her a salute back. Once they were at ease, the female soldier began to sign,

 _ ***Thank you for your assistance upon the battlefield. Your patch job on my leg allowed me to finish my mission.***_

 __Navira chuckled slightly before replying,

"No thanks, necassary I was only helping where I could. I am glad to know that I was able to allow you to complete your task assigned to you. Though I am pretty sure you would have accomplished it regardless, Courage."

She could see the soldier tilt her head in confusion at the nickname but before she could address it another man quickly spoke up with a bit of a bitting tone," You were the one that repaired her leg?"

Navira took her eyes off the soldier and back to the man that spoke, she was becoming increasingly wary of a number of similar SOULs to the ones that constantly attacked her and Blitz. The man that spoke had white hair that was pulled back along with red and spiky front bangs, he too had the diamond shaped SOUL, his color was an olive green color, meaning he was wise, but he also had orange mixed in as well.

"If I am..." Navira stated as she instantly became on edge at the question, but it seemed that it also put the others on edge as the man known as Optimus spoke up,

"Where is the Autobot that was with you?"

Once the question was asked Navira went on fight or flight, her SOUL began to cry out to protect her brother, just as she felt her magic begin to activate, the sound of metal scraping against each other and the sound hydraulics instantly echoed throughout the building. Blitz had had enough of these little human's questioning his sister in arms and making her feel wary, along with the fear for him.

"I am right here, boy! You wish to fight me! Then come and I will put you all 6 feet under this Earth!" Blitz stated angrily as he stood behind Navira, who instantly became at ease with him so near.

The soldier she dubbed for the moment as Bravery, was shocked to see Blitz again, however, she no time to dwell on it before the men that were there instantly shimmered out of existance and soon there was more of similar beings in the room. Navira instantly thought back to their battles when they were attacked, her left eye began to spark underneath the eye patch, however, it was then the large blue and red flammed robot who she assumed was Optimus instantly spoke to defuse the situation,

"It's been to long Highstorm..."

Blitz snorted, he felt his spark sense something familiar about him, his spark told him ally, Blitz lowered his weapon slightly before saying,

"I am not Highstorm... My name is Blitz... That is the name you shall address me as."

"You-" One of the others began was quickly cut off by Optimus,

"Ironhide!"

The Soldier was placed on the one that spoke earlier's shoulder, unsure about the outcome of this situation, but kept her hand on the handgun that was on her hip. Nariza hated fighting with a passion for it ate away at her very SOUL and made her into a true monster that everyone feared, except for Blitz and Jack.

"That's quiet enough! Blitz, my man, they ain't gonna hurt ya! All of ya take a damn chill pill! Once ya'll calm the fuck down we can get answers from each other!" Jack yelled as he walked over to Navira who was still in fight mode her eye throbbing as she held back her magic.

Jack was in front of her and gently patted her cheek and said," Calm down little mama. Calm down.."

Navira took a deep breath, in and out, in and out, when she calmed down so did Blitz, completely relaxed but gently picked up Navira and placed her on his shoulder to keep her SOUL calm.

"Now that we are all calmed the fuck down. I will go about explaining why I chose to bring Navira and Blitz here and as for the reason I aint told anyone shit about Blitz is for this exact reason..." Jack stated as he stood in front of Blitz and Navira not caring about his rank or who he was talking. The explanation would bring them all one step into making new friends... or alienating them.

 _ **(Thanks for reading. I would like to thank Bomani Akila Neteru for allowing me to use characters from the wonderful story of Pierce my Silence and for her wonderful help! It's a wonderful story which I highly recommend you go and read!)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations and Painful Nigh

"First and foremost, Navira and Blitz travel a lot so I figured they could provide some intel, however, since starting on the road they have been attacked by Decepticons..." Jack started giving a glare at everyone in the room.

"So before yall started questioning her about Blitz ya'll have fucking gained some damned trust first. Especially with me because damn, did yall fuckin think I would bring a fucking Dick'con in here? Like fucking for real? The second thing is that Navira ain't had seen the best in people, in fact, she's seen the fucking worst humans had to fucking offer her. So ya'll's fuckin asking about Blitz right off the bat caused her to go into fight mode... Damn, I thought yall were all about covert... Now big man let me explain something before you start asking questions Blitz here lost his memories when he came to Earth. He was found my Navira so they have a bond that sure as hell as transcends all normal bonds. So his "Big Brother" instinct came out, which basically means you fucked with his little sister and now he's gotta beat your asses." Jack continued just as Optimus opened his mouth to speak.

"Listen here little punk you should be careful who you speak to!" The one named Ironhide started but was quickly cut off by Optimus,

"Ironhide... He has a right to be angry," Optimus began as Ironhide opened his mouth to protest Optimus continued.

"We are at fault here, we did not take into account of what happened completely... We were happy to see an old friend amongst us that we forgot about what his charge was feeling..."

At this the Autobots instantly began to relax a bit, however, it was then that the medic of the group spoke again," Hig- Blitz... You will need a checkup as well as your charge."

Blitz growled utter annoyed at the thought of needing one, his spark kept speaking ally to each of these bots, but for the moment all Blitz could see was possible enemies. He could feel Navira tense up once again at the word 'check-up' and instantly knew they needed to leave the area immediately so she could feel more in control of her emotions. Blitz glanced down at Jack who instantly understood what was going and quickly chimed in for them,

"Hold on there, doc. How about we let them get settled in first before we start talking about examinations. If you two would follow me I'll take ya'll to your room, Captain Lennox I will be right back..."

Jack glanced at Lennox and Epps with a look that said " Explanations later" Blitz nodded his head and followed Jack out of the room with Navira on his shoulder trying to keep herself together. As they left the area, Lennox spoke first to break the uncomfortable silence,

"Well, that could have gone better..."

Soon everyone began to speak to one another, Jack had shown them to a large door, Jack signaled Navira to come down from Blitz's shoulder. After Blitz placed Navira onto the ground they both waited for Jack to speak, neither was disappointed as he began to explain the doors that they were in front of,

"Alright you two, since I know ya'll don't really feel comfortable separated from each other, I managed to get the higher up to fix up a room for the two of you. You both will notice a hand analysis's thing a ma jigs next to the door, of course, there are two one for each of you. Go ahead and place ya' hand on them and they will recognize you as the new occupants of this room. Also, no one will be able to enter your room unless you give them access."

Both Blitz and Navira entered the room and were greeted by a massive area, similar to the main hangar, however, the only difference was on one side was a large metal bed for Blitz while on the other held a large space with a door leading to a large bathroom. Navira was feeling exhausted from the day's events, she opted to head to the king size bed, near the bed were two large dressers on either side and a smaller vanity right next to the bed with a simple lamp. To the wall on the right were large bookshelves with various nonfiction and fiction books, she also noticed a desk sitting in front of them.

"I remembered how you loved to read, so I asked the guys to set it up for ya. Why don't you rest up Navira? Today has been a hell of a day." Jack stated as he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Navira simply nodded her head before she spoke weakly," I apologize for causing you trouble here, Jack... And thank you."

Jack simply waved off the thanks and apologies before turning to face Blitz, and says," So big guy, think you're up for that exam?"

Blitz simply snorts before quickly pulling on one of his plates to show a small compartment where Navira's stuff was stored Blitz handed her the stuff. Navira began to unpack quickly before heading into the bathroom to shower and then get some sleep despite it being only evening time.

"I will perform this exam, however, I have a condition in order for me to do this..." Bates stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack smirked, nodding his head as he leads Blitz back into the main hanger, the only ones that had remained were the medics and their leader, Optimus as well as the two other human leaders, Lennox and Epps. All of them turned and looked at Blitz, he approached them with a stance of an old soldier before speaking to them with a neutral tone,

"I will take your medical exam on one condition and that condition alone, Navira is to be left alone completely. No one here other than Jack and I has earned her trust plus I assume you can tell she doesn't want to be questioned like she is an enemy or a monster..."

Blitz could see that the Medics seemed to be hesitant to agree, though Blitz couldn't really blame them for it. However, it was Optimus that spoke in a calm and collected manner,

"Very well... Ratchet and Ms. Bellmark will show you to the medical bay."

The one named, Ratchet began to grumble while the human female gently placed a hand upon his cheek to give him some form of understanding. Blitz, however, followed them quietly into the med bay leaving the leaders to discuss what they needed to along with Jack. The hours would drag by as Ratchet performed his medical scans upon Blitz when he noticed something strange in Blitz's memory core. However, before he could comment on it Blitz was already ahead of him and began to speak,

"When I was found my memories were corrupted, Navira found a way to delay purging the data and placed them onto special USB. When I came to I was without anything, she made a promise to me to help me fix the problem with them and return them to me... Don't ask any more of it."

Ratchet glared at him, while Blitz returned with an unimpressed look as Ratchet continued with the exam muttering how much he was a pain in his aft. Hours would go by and Navira was tossing and turning as she lay in her new bed and the memories that she wished away came back in full force.

 ** _*Hold the bitch down! Let's see how this abomination likes it!*_**

 ** _She screams, begs and pleads for the men to stop soon all she feels is a pain even after it's over. She is disconnected from the world around her. She can see her body being impaled, the barbed wires digging into her body, and all she could do is scream... And then all she could see is white and soon she is surrounded by red... Red is on her hands and on her body... As she looks up she sees the men staring at her with fear, tears stream down her face as she stands... Magic flares up and she screams,_**

 ** _"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL RIP YOU ALL APART LIKE THE MONSTER YOU WANTED!"_**

Navira instantly sat up, tears down her eyes, her left eye flared up with a blue and white flame, she looked above her to see her Draco Blasters out and ready to fire. She put a hand to her left eye and began to take slow breaths before the blasters slowly returned to the void in which they came. Navira then sat up in her bed, sweat dripped down her face as well as the tears. Thankfully, there was a knock at the door to her and Blitz's room, Navira quickly put her patch back on and went to the hand scanner and opened the door to reveal the leader Optimus standing there.

"I hope I did not wake you Ms. Skeleton..." He began to say before Navira shook her head.

"It is alright Mr. Prime. I was awake. How may I help you?" She asked him with a bit of tiredness coating her voice.

"I wanted to come and apologize for your treatment earlier today. We are in a war and it's been very stressful for us all... Blitz as you call him was a very important Autobot to us all to have him not remember... Has disturbed us..." Optimus stated as his eyes dimmed a bit.

"Please, call me Navira... Ms. Skeleton is reserved for... my mother... There is no need for an apology I understand how it would be hard..." Navira spoke calmly as she ran a hand through her hair to reveal her eye patch.

"Call me Optimus... May I ask what that symbol is upon your eye patch... I have not seen anything like that before, nor on the World Wide Web..."

Navira smiled slightly at Optimus's curiosity before she spoke again," This is a family symbol... Maybe one day I could tell you more..."

Optimus's eyes showed an understanding that Navira did not see in many beings, she smiled slightly before looking at the time and realized that it was late. She looked back at Optimus, who also took notice to as well.

"Have a good night, Navira. I look forward to working with you in the future..."

Navira took a calm breath before she spoke softly," You as well Optimus. Have a good night."

As Optimus left her room, she watched him walk away unaware of Blitz walking over to her, that is until he spoke gruffly,

"What did he want?"

Navira jumped slightly before letting out a calming breath as she replied," To apologize for earlier. How did it go?"

Blitz snorted," I have a clean bill of health though they noticed the purging systems were stalled. I told them what you told me and commanded that he left it alone... Come let us sleep. I know you had a nightmare."

Navira looked up at him with a grateful smile before they head to their respective beds, this time however, Navira didn't dream of past pains, but of Blue eyes and a promise of a better future...

 _ **(Thanks for reading this chapter. I would like to thank Bomani Akila Neteru for allowing me to use characters from the wonderful story of Pierce my Silence and for her wonderful help! It's a wonderful story which I highly recommend you go and read!)**_


	6. The Dark Matter Inside of my mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ' Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ' I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


	7. Getting a Bit Better and Plans

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all for you the wonderful support I have received. I would list everyone but it would take me a while to write everyone's name. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am doing a bit better. My plans are that I am going to only focus on one fanfic at a time… I am also planning on writing a novel… Umm if your interested in it please feel free to message me about it. I might post a bit of it when I have some stuff written for it. As for the fic I am currently working it will be a Devil May Cry fic that is a rework of one that i have already written named A Lost Demonic Family. I plan on posting it later on after I post this and I already have kind of a sequel planned as well. From there I might work on my Transformer fic Magic and Machines or Beware the Trigger Happy Duo… Let me know which you all think needs the most rework… But that will be at a later date. As for my mental state its getting a bit better as I will be getting help hopefully soon. I just wanted to let everyone know my plans and that I thank you all for your wonderful comments and thank you for making me very happy. I have nearly cried while reading your comments in happiness. So Thank you!


End file.
